Deidara no desea nada
by Lybra98
Summary: Sasori no Danna… superado. Itachi Uchiha… superado. Sasuke Uchiha… superado. Orochimaru y Kabuto… superados, hm. Sí, todo estaba bien para Deidara. Estaba en paz. Pero también estaba "Tobi", o un maldito Uchiha que se le escapó toda la vida. ¡La resurrección del mundo impuro puede ser una segunda oportunidad! Este fic participa del Reto "Make a Wish" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Make a Wish" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje: dragón C-2, eeh, Deidara, lol.**

* * *

Brillantes habían sido su explosión y su fin. Extraordinarios como lo había imaginado, y al mismo tiempo más magnificentes que lo que podría haber deseado, pero aun así estaba bien. Su muerte había estado bien, completando el ciclo de su vida plagada de creatividad. Esa muerte, era el mejor sello que le podían dar a su alocada vida de artista. El círculo se había completado, perfecto y efímero como un parpadeo o el vuelo de una mariposa.

Lo que alguna vez fue el alma de Deidara, no necesitaba absolutamente nada más.

Había estado bien, más extrañamente, le habían llamado del mundo impuro al mundo de los vivos. El alma de Deidara se descolocó un poco, pero no demasiado. La calma de la muerte había hecho mella en lo que quedaba de su ser o su no-ser. No importaba. Era extraño volver, más no estaba molesto. Los deseos de los vivos ya no pertenecían a su órbita, por lo que no podía importarle menos.

Al parecer, habían reconstruido lo que fue su cuerpo con una precisión envidiable. Eso fue lo primero que Deidara notó aún dentro de aquel ataúd. Luego apareció un tipo desagradable que revisaba ese cuerpo mortal, aunque con extrañas cualidades añadidas, para comprobar seguramente algo del estilo como si era una buena herramienta ninja.

Sí, había sido un ninja en vida. Deidara ya podía recordarlo.

No sólo contaba con el conocimiento que juntó en vida, sino que además parecía cargar con una completa consciencia del Todo y la Nada. En el estado en el que se encontraba anteriormente estaba bien, pero allí, sujeto a un cuerpo humano, se preguntó si el cerebro no iría a explotarle. No le pasó nada extraño, y aunque lo lógico habría sido que algo así sucediera, el cuerpo resistió. Pronto volvía a familiarizarse con los mecanismos de su cerebro humano. Y estaba bien.

Cuando se levantó, observó las presencias a su alrededor. Primero el hombre de las escamas, sabía lo que quería. No le molestaba. A otro lado, Sasori, quien había sido su estricto maestro en Akatsuki. Si fuera un completo vivo le gustaría gastarle una de sus clásicas bromas pesadas o iniciar una pelea interminable sobre la naturaleza del arte. Pero la muerte les había demostrado a ambos, que lo efímero tenía la última palabra. Lo supo cuando chocaron sus miradas, y el artista de lo eterno la corrió enfadado, sabiendo que había perdido la discusión. No había deseo que satisfacer allí.

Luego seguía Itachi Uchiha. Un tipo infeliz, con una vida gris y desdichada. Era tan triste su historia estando vivo, que todos los deseos de venganza contra él o su hermano se habían esfumado por completo en Deidara. Podía notar un dejo de consternación en aquellos ojos que en el pasado odió, pero ahora lo sabía. El sharingan no podía hacerle ya nada, y si lo hiciera, no era relevante. Su existencia ya no era tal, ya no había rival a quien vencer.

Pein, quien no era Pein, sino Nagato. Otro que había tenido una infeliz existencia. Cargador de otro dojutsu injustamente poderoso, por circunstancias trágicas del azar, elegido por el demonio de Madara Uchiha. El hombre, consumido hasta los huesos, con el cabello débil y quebradizo, podría inspirar pena. Pero Deidara no podía sentirla, a menos que lo quisiera, y aun así no había razones por las cuales encontrar empatía.

Y finalmente estaba allí Kakuzu, quien había cocido sus brazos. Se levantó las manos y comprobó que tenía las mismas cicatrices. Podría preguntarle al cuatro ojos por qué no le había reconstruido con la totalidad de las células de su cuerpo, pero satisfacer su coquetería no era algo necesario en esos momentos.

Escuchando las palabras de Kabuto, todos fueron informados de lo que de todos modos ya sabían. Entraron a unos ataúdes de los que habían salido, y pudo reconocer el flujo de chakra coqueteando con los lindes del mundo de los vivos y del mundo impuro. Podría asombrarse de la ambición y la capacidad de manipular las orillas de la vida y la muerte de ese tipo, pero no perdería el tiempo en algo que el propio Kabuto aprendería cuando muriera. Que todo lo que intentara en función de preservarse a sí mismo, estaba destinado al fracaso por no comprender el correcto ciclo de las cosas.

Y es que Deidara fue un hombre que había comprendido de qué trataba toda aquella dualidad que se le presentaba como la vida y la muerte, y que era más amplia que la simple formulación de esos dos principios. Cosas que estaban equivocadas, y cosas que estaban encaminadas, todo ello se fundía en una uniformidad informe que escapaba a la comprensión de cualquier ser que estuviese detenido solamente en el estado de la vida, o en el estado de la muerte.

Sabiendo todo eso, habiéndolo experimentado ya casi todo, Deidara tenía plena conciencia y paz interior. No sentía deseos, porque los deseos eran la base del apego, y estos del sufrimiento. En vida, habría jurado que era una locura que terminara aceptando una concepción budista del cosmos. Pero ya durante la misma, había ido en ese sentido, caminando por el sendero de lo efímero y del desapego. Después de todo, su conclusión era más que obvia.

Y por esos motivos, Deidara edo tensei ya no podía sentir más deseos. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, dejándose llevar por ese ninja que tan equivocado estaba. Pronto vería la luz, eventualmente, como todos lo hacían.

Cuando Kabuto invocó sus ataúdes de nuevo, se ocupó de dejarle en claro al falso Madara que eran un arma de doble filo que siempre le servirían a él. Mientras chantajeaba al Tobi que se disponía a partir a la guerra, comenzó a desplegar el espectáculo. El jutsu de resurrección del mundo impuro mejorado que había heredado de Orochimaru era el último de sus orgullos, completamente infalible.

Comenzó demostrando el control que tenía sobre los cuerpos de los Akatsuki muertos. Tan grande era su confianza, que se atrevió a quitarle el kunai con el pergamino de control a Deidara, a petición de Tobi. Sabiendo que el enmascarado le había tenido por último compañero, seguramente querría comprobar la veracidad de los dichos de Kabuto e intentar controlar a su antiguo peón y "senpai". Kabuto y Obito esperaron en silencio, conteniendo la respiración.

Deidara abrió los ojos lentamente, los cuales se enfocaron automáticamente a la cantidad de luz. Era un lugar abierto, y enfrente suyo, completamente cambiado en lo que hacía a las apariencias, se encontraba Tobi.

–Hola, Deidara-senpai– le saludó el enmascarado como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Deidara avanzó un paso, pero entonces se detuvo, mirando con desconfianza a Kabuto. Ahora que estaba en el mundo de los vivos nuevamente, no podía ser consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en ese momento, ni de lo que pensaban los demás. Cualquier accionar sería impredecible, si bien muy en el fondo eso le tenía sin cuidado.

Viendo que Kabuto le hacía un gesto que le indicaba que se moviera con libertad, asumió que ese peso extra que hacía unos instantes había desaparecido era el efecto controlador de aquel jutsu humillante. Podría haberle gritado a la serpiente que no era el dueño de los cuerpos ni de la voluntad de nadie, más no se le antojaba.

Y sinceramente tampoco se le antojaba hablar con Tobi, puesto que había resultado ser un completo farsante.

Lo miró de arriba abajo: efectivamente, el hombre era más alto al conservar una postura erguida que en vida no había alcanzado a sospechar. Las vestimentas eran del clan maldito, al igual que el diseño de su nueva máscara. Sabía que se hacía llamar Madara y que aquello era una mentira. Deidara podría haber querido desenmascarar al estafador, pero no le importaba lo que sucedería en la guerra si lo hacía o dejaba de hacerlo. Como revivido, no tenía intenciones de influir demasiado en el curso de los acontecimientos, a diferencia de lo que habría ocurrido si se le daba esa oportunidad en vida.

Deidara lo tenía todo: su arte estaba en lo correcto, su muerte había sido maravillosa, su creatividad indiscutible, le había ganado la discusión a Sasori, la vida de los Uchiha era una completa mierda. Estaba todo en orden. Sí.

–¡Senpai! ¿Por qué ignora a Tobi?– esa vez, la voz no sonó natural, sino chillona como la recordaba. El tal Obito Uchiha, estaba fingiendo de nuevo.

Mentiroso.

Sí que era un gran mentiroso.

Fingiendo enfrente de su enemigo como en las viejas épocas. Más le valía no pretender salir con eso de ser equipo de nuevo, porque sabía que se le requería allí como arma humana, y que en el fondo Obito cargaba con algo de miedo, y también con algo de culpa.

Pero aun así… Aun así, su cuerpo se movía libremente y se preguntó por qué.

Avanzó grácil como un animal, aminorando su marcha. Obito se estaba poniendo considerablemente nervioso, y Deidara sabía por qué. Ambos lo sabían.

–Con que te llamas Obito, hm– soltó con más sequedad de la que le habría gustado. ¿Qué acaso ya no lo había comprendido todo, y simplemente no deseaba ya más nada?

–Err, Deidara…– respondió bajito el otro, comenzando a encogerse. Esa escena se le hacía tan conocida.

Del apego se genera el sufrimiento, el sufrimiento surge por desear cosas que no están al alcance de ser obtenidas. Creía que ya todo estaba saldado, pero quizás no había prestado la suficiente atención a un aspecto.

 _Que aún estaba apegado a Tobi._

Y Tobi no existía, no era quien decía ser. Era sólo un tonto Uchiha fuera de serie, que tenía más pintas de haber sido adoptado por el clan, que de ser un miembro puro, como su ojo y su dramática historia atestiguaban. Qué atractivo y qué humillante a la vez. Lo supo apenas murió.

Le había aguado apenas _un poco_ ese brillante momento de arte total, por el cual había vivido y muerto, que era el significado auto-otorgado a su existencia. Pensándolo mejor, no era tan poca cosa.

Tobi, sí, Tobi, _Obito Uchiha_ , otro Uchiha más a la colección, siempre llegaba para joderle sus momentos sublimes; incluso si llegaba tarde y ya estaba muerto. Esa tonta colegiala no tan inocente.

Deidara no era del tipo que pedía deseos. Era del tipo que sólo iba y los realizaba, le gustara a quien le gustara. Si estaba vivo, lo iba a aprovechar.

Al demonio, todavía tenía un asuntito pendiente, resolvió con un grito de guerra. Con rapidez le tomó por el cuello de su estúpida y "uchihil" prenda nueva.

–Yo te mato, ¡¿me entiendes?! Te mato Tobiiiii, ¡ERES UN UCHIHAAAAAA!

* * *

 **Deidara en un estado casi de buda, es algo divertido de escribir. Sobre todo, porque con Tobi rondando puede caer rápidamente al estado del infierno o el que sea XD Obito haciéndolas de Tobi no es algo que se supera y ya. Es un viaje de ida, y Dei lo sabe. Su paciencia, también.  
**

 **Espero que sea disfrutable tanto como yo me divertí al escribirlo. ¡Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
